


Lost to the past

by caitpaige101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Prompt fill.Robert goes to get Liv from school but on his way he sees a car crash and his PTSD set in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lingeringmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringmelodies/gifts).



> Written for my fellow writer.  
> Who is amazing so go check her out. (Ps. I'm not being tod to say this just being honest

"I'll be back in just a mo. I'm going to go grab Liv. She forgot her bus money." Aaron shouted.

"No. Let me." Robert started grabbing his car keys.  
"You've been at the yard all day. Go have a bath. Relax. I'll pick up dinner on my way." Robert said softly giving Aaron a quick peck.

He was driving down the freeway. That's when he saw it. One car hitting another. It was happening again. He pulled over as soon as he could. He saw the smoke. The fire. Heard people screaming. The memories coming back to him. Memories of the crash. His breathing getting quicker.  
His heart beating faster. 

He closed his eyes trying to calm himself. It was no use. He opened his eyes. He saw blood.  
Saw people running. He couldn't move. It was as if he was stuck in the car again. Sinking. He recalled the taste of salt water. He saw Aaron dying. God. He couldn't breath.  
~~~  
Aaron heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Hey Aaron. Where are you. I've been sat outside the school for 20 minutes now."

"Robert went to get you. Is he not there?" Aaron asked grabbing his car keys.

"Well obviously not. I called him but he didn't answer." Liv added 

"Ok I'll see if someone can go get you. Just stay where you are."  
~~  
He ran to his car as he was opening the car doors he saw adam.  
"Adam. I need you to get Liv for me. Robert went but he hasn't got there yet. I don't know why so I'm going to go look form him." Aaron shouted  
"Yeah. Go. I'll get Liv." Adam shouted back. Running to his car.  
~~~  
As aaron drove panic started to rise. That's when he saw Roberts car. He pulled up behind him and ran to the car. He opened the car door and saw Robert having a panic attack. It was only then that he noticed the car crash. The smoke. 

"Hey. Rob. It's me. It's aaron. Look at me. Hey." Aaron said softly his hands on Roberts neck.

He couldn't breath. And when he could it hitched. He focused on Aarons voice. He fine. He's not dead. 

"Robert. Focus on my voice. You're having a panic attack. Just focus on my voice. Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok" Robert barely got out.

"Good. Now breath with me. Ok. Slowly. That's it. Feel my heart beat. Try ands match it"  
Aaron said placing one of Roberts hands on his heart. Roberts breathing started to go back to normal. His heart beat steadying.

"Thank you" he whispered to Aaron.

"Let's go home." Aaron replied. 

"What about your car?" Robert asked still shaken up.

"I'll get cain to get it. But we are swapping seats. I'm driving."  
~~  
The drive home home was peaceful. Robert feeling sleepy.  
Robert knew now. He needed help.

They got home and went straight to their bedroom. They talked for a few hours.  
They fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on social media to send me prompts or just to chat.  
> You can also send me unfinished fics if you need help with them.  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Tumblr: cait-p.tumblr.com  
> Email: Caitpaige101prompts@outlook.com


End file.
